


bored

by qwdfewgrhtjtykuy



Category: Animal - Fandom
Genre: Other, RIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwdfewgrhtjtykuy/pseuds/qwdfewgrhtjtykuy
Summary: pov : you're bored
Comments: 1





	bored

You're bored, like really bored, like...B.O.R.E.D. You sat up from your bed, trying to think of something to do. After thinking for a whole hour, you finally decide to do something meaningful. You've flushed your pet fish down the toilet. You thought it would be a good idea if you chased down your pet fish while its in the sewer system. You've dug through the hard concrete of your house with your bare hands, leading you straight down to the sewer. After searching for your small tiny little fish in the water, you've finally found it. The water current started to get higher as you followed your fish. The shit water was high up to your knees. You sniffed the water, delicious, you thought. It smelled like burned poop in there. luckily, you've brought a jar to collect the poop water, adding it to your poop collection. As you were collecting, you've forgotten about your poor little fish. And that's on being a bad owner and flushing down your very much alive fish down the toilet for entertainment. Rip your fish.


End file.
